


Snom

by Silver_Apple



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Crack, Gen, i wanted to write something for the snom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Snom. What more do you want.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Snom

Once upon a time there was snom.

Snom was a sexy motherfucker. He was better than you and your mom and you know it.

Snom was soft and he was squishy and he squished.

Squish.

Do you hear that. That's the sound of god. God's being squished.

Imagine being a loser who worships Arceus or Helix now when we have Snom.

Snom be a squished. He fucking adorable 10/10.

Snom.


End file.
